choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
Ethan Ramsey
Ethan Ramsey, a character in the Open Heart series, is one of the doctors at Edenbrook Hospital and one of your love interests. He is first seen in Chapter 1. Appearance Ethan has blue eyes, brown hair, light skin and a stubble. His casual outfit consists of a gray cardigan over a light blue checkered shirt and beige trousers. Personality Even though he is hard on you, he has a caring side towards his patients. He would rather use his energy focusing on his patients than use it to socialize or make someone's day better. He admits to not having unlimited patience. He believes idolatry among physicians is absurd; they're there to teach practical medicine. Chapters Open Heart Open Heart * Chapter 1: The Doctor Is In * Chapter 2: Code Blue * Chapter 3: Hanging in the Balance * Chapter 4: Dolores * Chapter 5: Relief * Chapter 6: Housewarming * Chapter 7: Patient X Relationships Your Character Dr. Ramsey first encounters you when a woman collapses in the waiting room as your walking by. You assist him in diagnosing hemothorax and performing an emergency thoracotomy but he criticizes your speed and technique. Later, you realize he's your idol and your attending. You can choose to make a better impression and later to have a drink with him in the bar. In Chapter 4, you discover your patient, Dolores Hudson, is a friend of his and you can ask her about him in front of him. You have the option to search for a stuffed frog plushie with him for her and from there, get to know him better. If you decide to search for the frog, you find it down a storm drain. There, you make a reference to the movie IT, telling Ethan, "Oh hell no. I am not going down there! Haven't you seen IT?" and it is implied that he has never seen the movie. When Dolores passes away, you decide to stay with her premature son in the NICU and can choose for Ethan to join you. In Chapter 5, if you decide to go to the private box suite with Ethan to talk to the Banner Health reps, he gives you advice: "Enjoy the perks they provide, but don't let the money change your priorities". Dr. Aurora Emery Because you and Aurora are assigned as partners for your first batch of patients, Dr. Ramsey is also Aurora's attending physician. Dr. Harper Emery As of last year, Harper is his boss. In Chapter 4, you see them talking privately and can eavesdrop on them or not. If you eavesdrop on them, you hear that he will fight her every step of the way. With the other interns, you find out that they were discussing the position he is vacating to become the new head of the diagnostics unit. They have decided to open it as a junior fellow and the new interns may compete for it. Their work throughout the year will determine who wins the position. In Chapter 6, if asked, he will tell you that he has feelings of respect, admiration, and collegiality for her; you will note that there is still something he isn't telling you there. Dr. Naveen Banerji He was Ethan's mentor and offers wisdom to him. In Chapter 3, you overhear a heated argument between them that makes Ethan punch the wall and tell Naveen that he is no longer his teacher. In Chapter 4, you find out Naveen retired and Ethan has been promoted to his position. Ethan doesn't want to let Naveen down. It is soon revealed that Dr. Banerji has an unknown disease when your character's curiosity gets better of him or her to find out who Patient X is. Dolores Hudson Dolores was Ethan's very first patient when he was an intern. Over ten years ago, she had come in with a burst appendix and was freaking out; he helped calm her down. He emailed her to check in on her but she was recently divorced and feeling alone, so they went out for coffee. They kept in touch every few months after that. If Your Character asks her if Ethan had always been so handsome, she replies that he was cute back when she first met him, but to be honest, she thinks Ethan has aged like a fine wine. Gallery Other Looks Ethan Full View of in Doctor's Coat.jpg|Full View in Doctor's Coat Ethan Casual.jpg|Casual Ethan Casual Full.jpg|Full View of Casual Outfit Ethan Shirtless.jpg|Shirtless Miscellaneous Some of the Doctors at at Edenbrook Hospital OH Sneak Peek.jpg|Dr. Ethan Ramsey in one of the sneak peeks for Open Heart Open Heart Official.jpg|Ethan on the cover of Open Heart DiagnosticPrinciplesbyEthanRamseytextbook.png|Ethan's textbook on Diagnostic Principles Dr.EthanRamsey'sSignatureonhisownbookforMC.png|Ethan's autograph in textbook for MC Alternateautographfrom Dr.EthanRamseyonhisownbookforMC.png|Alternate autograph message to MC PatientXCTScan.png|Patient X's scan dropped by him in Chapter 6 DrRamseyList.png|List showing the people running for Director of Diagnostics SyringeOfGadolinium.png|Gadolinium inserted into his veins in a premium scene in Chapter 6 Trivia *He has a fellowship in Diagnostic Medicine. *He has published Diagnostic Principles - a textbook - as well as papers on systemic amyloidosis, Lesch-Nyhan Syndrome, and spinocerebellar ataxia (which was his undergrad thesis, published in a journal that is currently no longer printed). *He shares the same first name as Ethan Blake from Red Carpet Diaries. *He once tore apart the research of the American Medical Association's president during the president's keynote address. *He is shown on the cover of Open Heart. *In a diamond scene in chapter 4, he'll reveal to you that he is 36. **It is also revealed that he had a fling with Harper Emery, an on and off relationship that has been "off" since she became his boss about a year ago. *The first patient he lost was during his fourth week (of residency). His patient wasn't much older than 36 years old, and had stage four metastatic melanoma, and even though Ethan knew his patient didn't have long to live, his patient's death hit him hard. *In Chapter 5 during a premium scene, Ethan mentions he no longer speaks with his former co-workers while he was in residency, as the hyper-competitive nature ruined their friendships. *In Chapter 6 during a premium scene, Ethan reveals he has a dog named Jenner. Named after Edward Jenner , "father of immunology." *In Chapter 6 during a premium scene, Ethan reveals that his biggest embarrassment was when he was still a resident and misdiagnosed a patient. He was mortified and vowed to never let it happen again. *In Chapter 6 during a premium scene, Ethan says that he's not sure if he wants children saying "I'm not sure if that's in the cards for me. I don't think I'd be able to be there for them, at least not the way they need." *He is not close to his family Category:Characters Category:Male Category:'Open Heart' Characters Category:Love Interests Category:LGBT Category:Celebrities Category:Doctors